


Resurrection

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: There are those that say that, before one's death, one should make a declaration of faith.(In every version of the story, Tony Stark dies in an Afghan cave. This is what comes next.)





	Resurrection

In every version of the story, Tony Stark dies in a cave. He meets a poetic end, comes tumbling down like those famous walls at the hand of his own Jericho missile—Biblical justice for the Merchant of Death.

Tony Stark dies, and Yinsen brings something else to life in his place, even gives his own life to do it. His last words—Yinsen’s, not Stark’s—demand a vow, forge a covenant like steel. 

(What is steel, but Iron—purified and heated and solidified over and over again?)

* * *

( _I am Iron Man._ )

The first time he says it, it’s a ritual naming, an initiation-rite as much as an unmasking, the first thing that that has come out of his mouth in _months_ (the first thing that has _ever_ come out of his mouth) that feels _right_. His words and his head and the blue buzz of his heart all align, and he just _is._

(It’s a promise bound on his heart like shrapnel, a symbol between his eyes.)

The last time he says it, with those Stones burning his hand, it’s a plea that a covenant has been fulfilled.

The last time he says it, it’s a declaration of faith.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I love comments!


End file.
